


Love Notes

by Kathi_C



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, Holidays, Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-03
Updated: 2011-03-03
Packaged: 2017-10-16 01:54:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/167165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathi_C/pseuds/Kathi_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer is getting love notes from someone on Valentine's Day and he doesn't know who.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Notes

Valentine's Day had never been one of Spencer Reid's favorite holidays. When he was in school, it just showed how out of place he was. He would watch the other kids give and receive cards and gifts. He got the occasional card from a friend but usually there was nothing.

It hadn't gotten any better when he became an adult. He was just as socially awkward with adults as he had been as a kid. He didn't go on many dates and those generally didn't have second ones. He preferred to pretend the holiday didn't even exist. There was one person he would prefer to be his Valentine but he was unreachable so that would never happen. He tried to not even think about it.

It didn't help that when he got to the BAU that morning, the holiday was plainly evident. There was a bouquet of flowers on Emily's desk, probably from her current beau. Spencer was willing to bet there were flowers in JJ's and Garcia's offices as well. There was even a small arrangement on Morgan's desk. He just sighed and sat down at his desk.

When it came time for lunch, Derek and David grabbed Spencer and they went out for lunch. Emily had a lunch date and the others had plans as well so it was just the three of them.

"You okay?" David asked as they ate.

"It's just not my favorite day," Spencer shrugged.

"It can be rough," Derek agreed.

"You got flowers," Spencer pointed out.

"It's from a friend of mine," Derek said. "We went through the academy together. We always send flowers to each other on Valentine's day."

"So you don't have a date tonight," David said.

"I'm going to a party at a friend's house tonight," Derek said. "It's a mixture of singles and couples. What about you, Dave?"

"No date," David said. "My next book is going to print in a couple of weeks and I have to go over the edits for it before that."

"But you guys could have dates if you wanted," Spencer said. "I don't have that option."

"I'm sure Dave could set you up with one of his ladies," Derek smiled.

"No, thank you," Spencer said.

"You sure?" David asked. "I know several women that would love to go out with you."

"Very sure," Spencer said.

When they got back to the office, Spencer sat down at his desk, pulling a file from the stack to start to work on. It was then he noticed an envelope setting in front of him. He picked up, looking around as he did. No one was watching him to see what was going on. There was no postmark so it had to have been hand delivered. He opened it and took out the card.

The front of the card was nothing but a picture of a single red rose. Inside was a handwritten note. 'I've watched you for a long time. Your spirit and your intelligence call to me. I see your face in my dreams.' The card was unsigned. The writing looked feminine. After reading it for a second time, he slipped it into his bag.

David walked into the bullpen around three o'clock. "Hotch is in a meeting," he said, "but he left a note saying that, in honor of the day, you could leave early. I'd take advantage of his generosity."

"I'm gone," Derek said, standing up.

"Me, too," Emily said.

"You, too, Spencer," David said. "Hotch said to make sure everyone left."

"Alright," he said. He grabbed his things and headed out with the others.

Spencer had just walked into his apartment and put his keys on the table by the door when he noticed an envelope lying on the floor. He picked it up and carried it into the living room. Sitting on the couch, he opened the envelope, pulled out the card and read it. 'Your quirky sense of humor makes me smile sometimes when nothing else does. I look forward to seeing you every day.'

He pulled out the first card. The handwriting was the same on both cards but he had no clue who it was, well, not many clues. Female and someone who worked in the office but other than that, he had no idea who it was. Putting the cards on the coffee table, he got up and headed for the kitchen.

He was about to start some coffee when his phone phone rang. With his look, they were being called in for a case. "Reid," he said as he picked up the phone.

"Dr. Reid, this is Margo from the apartment office," she said. "We have a delivery here for you if you would like to come down and get it."

"What is it?" he asked.

"All I know is that it's something for Valentine's Day," she said.

"I'll be down in a minute," he said.

Now he was concerned. Someone had his address and he didn't like not knowing who it was. He wasn't really afraid, it had to be another agent after all, but he wasn't that fond of secret admirers. It had been his experience that things like that never worked out well.

When he got to the office, Margo handed him a florist's box. "Someone's got a sweetheart," she smiled.

"I just wish I knew who it was," he said.

"A secret admirer," she said. "Nice."

"Can you tell me who delivered it?" he asked.

"Just your average collage kid," she shrugged. "He said he hoped he got finished in time to make it to his own date."

"Thanks," he said, heading for the door.

"Happy Valentine's Day," she yelled after him.

Reid set the flower box on the coffee table and just looked at it for a few minutes, chewing on his thumb as he did. He finally sat down on the couch, removed the ribbon and took the top off the box. Inside was six long-stemmed roses, one in white, red, pink, yellow, red velvet and peach. There was also a red rose boutonnière in the box and another note.

'Without even knowing it, you've made this Valentine's Day special. I would love to spend this evening with you. If you like, please join me at the Florentine Restaurant at seven-thirty. The reservation is in your name. Please wear the boutonnière.'

Seven-thirty. He glances at the clock. It was a little after four. It was a thirty minute drive to the restaurant which gave him almost three hours to get ready.

Wait.

Stop.

Was he really going to get dressed up, drive to a fancy restaurant and have dinner with someone he'd never met before. Apparently, he was. He leaned back on the couch. There was no telling who it was. It could be someone he'd like to know or it could be a total disaster. At the very least, he'd get a meal. With a sigh, he decided to go for it.

 

Spencer had a brief moment of anxiety when he reached the restaurant that evening. He almost turned around and went home but decided to see it through. After the valet drove his car away to park, he took a deep breath and went inside. The maitre d' looked as he approached.

"May I help you?" he asked.

"I have a reservation for seven-thirty," he said. "Spencer Reid."

"Of course," the man said. "The other party is already here. If you'll follow me." He picked up the menus and started walking, Spencer not far behind.

They were almost at the secluded booth when Spencer saw who was sitting there. His eyes grew wide and he almost stumbled.

"Hotch?" he said and the other man looked up.

"Hi, Spencer," he said.

Spencer sat down on auto-pilot. "May I get you something to drink?" the maitre d' asked as he handed them the menus.

"White wine," Hotch said.

"The same," Spencer said. The waiter nodded and moved away.

"A little surprised?" Hotch smiled.

"I think that would be an understatement," Spencer said.

"Did you like the flowers?" Hotch asked. "I wasn't sure about them."

"They're very nice," Spencer said. "Why didn't you just ask me out? Why all the mystery?"

"I was afraid you'd say no," Hotch admitted. "I thought the secret admirer thing would peak your curiosity enough to get you to come."

"I would have said yes," Spencer said quietly. The waiter arrived with their drinks, took their orders and left.

"You would have...."

"I, ah, I've been watching you," Spencer admitted.

"For how long?" Hotch asked.

"Since you and Haley split up," Spencer said. "At first, it was just to make sure you were alright. After a while, after the divorce, I noticed how lonely you seemed."

"I thought I was hiding it well," Hotch said.

"You did to the general public," Spencer said, "but you work with people who are nosy for a living. We notice a lot of things we're not supposed to."

"True enough," Hotch said. "I think I really started looking at you right after you faced down Owen Savage."

"You threatened to fire me," Spencer remembered.

"Yeah, well, what I really wanted to do was a lot different than fire you," Hotch said, "and it would have probably gotten me fired. That was the first time I realized what I felt for you."

Spencer reached out and took Hotch's hand across the table. "I wouldn't have minded," he said, "then or now."

Their food arrived and they made small talk while they ate. Shortly after they finished, they heard the band began to play. The notes of 'Dream A Little Dream of Me' reached their ears.

"Dance with me," Hotch said. He stood and held out his hand.

"Alright," Spencer said, taking the offered hand and standing up.

They moved to the dance floor. A few people watched the two men as they danced but they didn't notice. It felt so good just to hold each other.

"I haven't heard this song since I was in high school," Hotch said. "I remember dancing to it at a Valentine's Day dance."

"Did you have a good time?" Spencer asked.

"I think I did," Hotch said, "but I'm having a better time now." Spencer blushed a little at that.

"Are you ready to go?" Hotch asked after they danced to another song.

"Very," Spencer said.

They went back to the table so Hotch could pay the bill then left the restaurant. The moonlight bathed the area, giving everything a surreal look. Hotch pulled Spencer to him as they waited for their cars. They gently kissed, parting when their cars arrived.

"Come to my place?" Hotch asked. "I don't want tonight to end yet."

"Alright," Spencer agreed. He gave Hotch a smile then walked to his car.

Hotch smiled as he got into his own car. It had been a wonderful evening and it wasn't over yet.

Hotch made it to his apartment parking lot just a couple of minutes before Spencer did. He waited by his car until Spencer joined him. He reached out and cupped Spencer's cheek and the younger man nuzzled it.

"Come on," Hotch said, taking Spencer's hand. "Let's go upstairs."

Nothing was said as they went upstairs. Hotch dropped Spencer's hand as he unlocked the door and they went inside. After the door was shut and locked and the alarms set, he joined the younger man in the living room.

"Nice apartment," Spencer said.

"Thanks," Hotch said. "Would you like something to drink?"

"Something non-alcoholic," Spencer said as Hotch walked into the kitchen.

When Hotch returned, he had two glasses of juice and had shed his jacket and loosened his tie. "Here," he said, handing a glass to Spencer.

"Thanks," Spencer said.

He took a drink then set his glass on the table. He looked at Hotch then, after a moment, took a step so they were almost touching.

"Spencer?" Hotch asked.

"You said you wanted to do something else to me when you threatened to fire me," Spencer said.

"Yeah," Hotch said.

"Care to show me what you meant?" Spencer smiled.

"I'd be more than glad to," Hotch said.

He set his own glass down then pulled Spencer to him. "I'm going to make you feel so good," he smiled.

"Oh, I hope so," Spencer said and they kissed.

The kiss seemed to go on forever but the need for air broke them apart. Hotch took Spencer's hand and led him into the bedroom. Once there, Hotch slid Spencer's jacket off and laid it on a chair. He started loosening the younger man's tie but stopped.

"What's wrong?" Spencer asked.

"Have you ever done this when a man before?" Hotch asked.

"No," Spencer said after a few moments. "Have you?"

"A few times," Hotch said. "I'll show you everything you need to know... and then some."

Spencer's tie and shirt fell to the floor. Hotch kissed him again, making his way to the younger man's neck and shoulder. While they were kissing, Hotch's right hand ghosted over Spencer's nipple, causing him to sharply inhale then sigh.

"Hotch," Spencer said.

"Aaron here."

"Aaron, please," he started again. "I want to touch you, too."

Hotch straightened up. "Why don't you help me undress," he suggested.

Spencer's hands were shaking slightly as he brought them up and began loosening Hotch's tie. Once that was done, he started on the shirt buttons. It took him a little longer but Hotch was patient. The shirt was finally off and Spencer ran his hands across Hotch's chest. Hotch hissed as Spencer's hand brushed his nipple.

Hotch pulled them together so their chests were touching and started kissing him again. While he was doing that, he backwards to the bed, sitting down when his knees hit the mattress. He undid Spencer's pants and pushed them down with his underwear. Spencer toed off his shoes and Hotch finished undressing him.

Hotch stood up then pushed Spenser back onto the bed. Spenser watched, his eyes wide, his soon-to-be lover finished undressing himself then climbed on the bed as well.

"You are beautiful," Spencer said quietly.

"So are you," Hotch said, causing the younger man to blush. "Spencer, if there's anything we do that you don't like, promise me you'll tell me. I want you to enjoy this as much as I do."

"I promise," Spencer said.

Hotch leaned over and kissed him again. He made his way from Spencer's lips to his ear then down his throat, coming to stop at his nipple. He kissed it then licked causing Spencer's back to arch. He continued to kiss and lick it while his hand gently rubbed the other. Spencer reached up and placed his hand on the back of Hotch's head.

"Like that, huh," Hotch smiled.

"Oh, yeah," Spencer breathed out.

"Then you're gonna love this."

Hotch's head began moving lower, licking, kissing and nibbling as he went. When he got to Spencer's hip, he sucked enough to cause a small bruise there. Not that Spencer was aware of it. The younger man was totally lost in the sensations that were threatening to overwhelm him.

"Aaron, it's...it's...oh, god," Spencer gasped.

Hotch kissed his way back up Spencer's body. "Easy," Hotch whispered. He reached out and ran a finger up Spencer's length. He rubbed his thumb over the head then brought it to his mouth and sucked it clean.

"You need to cum, don't you?" Hotch whispered in Spencer's ear.

"Yeah," Spencer gasped.

"Would you prefer my hand or my mouth on you?" He realized that Spencer was just about beyond words and he smiled.

"Not...picky."

"Spread your legs," Hotch said.

Reaching behind him, he grabbed the lube that was sitting on the nightstand. Moving between Spencer's legs, he opened the tube and coated one of his fingers. He leaned over and took the head in his mouth, swirling his tongue around it. He used one hand to hold Spencer's hip to keep him from bucking too much. He slowly eased his mouth down until he was three quarters of the way down before coming back up. He keep his pace slow and easy, driving Spencer crazy.

Spencer grabbed the sheet in both hands. The feeling of Hotch on him was unbelievable and it was all he could do not to thrust into that wonderful mouth. It was like nothing he had ever felt before.

Hotch began to speed up his motions. As he did, he moved his lubed finger down and behind. He began sliding his finger up until he reached the entrance. He started rubbing it, increasing the pressure and sucking harder. He could feel Spencer's body begin trembling.

"Aaron!" Spencer cried out. Just as he did, Hotch slipped his finger inside Spencer's entrance.

Spencer's body arched as he began to fill Aaron's mouth. It seemed like forever to him before he began to relax. Once the young man quit, Hotch licked him clean then moved back up to lie next to him again.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Peachy," Spencer said as he tried to catch his breath. Hotch leaned over and gently kissed as he calmed down.

"Spencer, we can stop right now if you like," Hotch said, "but I would really like to be in you tonight."

Spencer looked at him. It took a minute for him to realize what Hotch was talking about. "In me," he said. "You mean, in me as in...."

"Only if you want to," Hotch said. "It won't change how I feel about you."

Spencer looked deep into Hotch's eyes before he answered. "Please, Aaron," he whispered. "I want to feel you inside me."

Hotch smiled at him. "Turn on your side away from me," he said.

"I want to see you," Spencer protested.

"I know but this way is easier for the first time," Hotch explained. He kissed Spencer's nose. "Don't worry. There are other positions we can try once you're used to it." Spencer nodded and turned on his side. "Besides, once you learn how, I want to feel you in me." That thought sent a shiver through Spencer, making Hotch chuckle. "Like that idea, do you?"

Hotch moved Spencer's top leg so it was bent at the hip, opening him for his fingers. He grabbed the lube and coated his finger again then rested it at Spencer's entrance.

"I'm not going to lie. This will hurt a little," Hotch said. "Just remember to breathe. We'll take it slow but if it gets too much, let me know and we'll stop."

Hotch kissed Spencer's neck as he slowly inserted his finger to the first knuckle. He began to work it in and out, going deeper until his entire finger was inside. He continued to work it in and out until Spencer was comfortable with it. He withdrew it and coated a second finger.

When he pushed both fingers in, Spencer sucked in his breath with a hiss. Hotch stilled his hand, planting kisses along his shoulder. "Just breathe," he reminded him. Spencer released the breath he was holding and took another ragged one. After a few more breaths, he began to relax and Hotch started moving his fingers in and out, scissoring to stretch Spencer.

After a couple of minutes, Hotch pulled out his fingers and then, adding a third, pushed back into Spencer. That caused him to cry out and arch his body.

"Do you want to stop?" Hotch asked but didn't move his fingers.

Spencer shook his head. "Just give me a minute," he said. He took a few breaths before closing his eyes and exhaling loudly. "Okay."

When his fingers were finally all in, Hotch began moving them back and forth, looking for a particular spot. He knew he'd hit it when Spencer cried out his name.

"Found it," Hotch chuckled.

"Do that again," Spencer moaned. Hotch did and kept it up until Spencer started to thrust back onto his fingers.

When that happened, Hotch pulled out his fingers, Spencer whimpering at the loss. He lubed his length then placed it at Spencer's entrance. "Just let me do all the moving at first," Hotch said. "You concentrate on breathing and relaxing."

With that, he began pushing into Spencer's entrance. Once the head was inside, he stopped to let him adjust. He began to relax and Hotch began pushing forward. It took a few minutes but he was finally fully inside the younger man.

"You okay?" Hotch asked.

"Burns a little," Spencer admitted.

"That's normal," Hotch told him. He stroked his hip. "You feel so good around me."

Spencer pushed back a little, smiling at Hotch's sudden intake of air. Taking that as his cue to move, Hotch pulled out a little then slowly pushed back in. It didn't take long before he was pulling almost out before pushing back in. His strokes sped up as Spencer relaxed even more.

Hotch adjusted his angle and brushed Spencer's sweet spot. Spencer cried out and pushed back against him. Hotch reached around and grabbed Spencer's cock, pumping it in time with his thrusts.

"You feel so good, baby," Hotch whispered in Spencer's ear. "I'm going to fuck you in the living room, bending over the couch. Or how about the kitchen table with you on your back. How would like it if I just pushed you down on my office couch and took you there where anyone could walk in on us?"

"Aaron!" Spencer cried out and he was cumming again, his hand fisting in the sheet.

Hotch felt Spencer's walls pulsating as he came and he lost what little control he had left. He began slamming into Spencer and it wasn't long before he emptied himself into him.

For the next few minutes, the only thing that was heard was the sound of panting coming from the two men. Hotch finally eased out of Spencer, making them both moan. Hotch felt for the nightstand behind him and grabbed a package of baby wipes. He cleaned Spencer, making sure there was no blood, and then himself. Lying in his back, he pulled Spencer to him. Spencer sighed and laid his head on Hotch's chest.

"You okay?" Hotch asked.

"A little sore," Spencer admitted, "but I'm fine." Pause. "Can we do it again tomorrow?"

"Why don't we wait a few days and let the soreness go away?" Hotch chuckled. He kissed the top of Spencer's head. "Time for all good geniuses to go to sleep."

"Okay." Another pause. "Aaron?"

"Hmmm?"

"Can I do you instead?"

Fin


End file.
